


Oh gods! I can't look away!

by DabsofKiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus, Bottom Sirius, M/M, Marauders' Era, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabsofKiwi/pseuds/DabsofKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Never had the younger boy imagined his mentor using such a coy tone. Intellectual, warmhearted, misfit Remus? The boy encased in the closet shook his head, trying to piece together what was happening without jumping to ridiculous conclusions.' Harry ends up stuck in a closet, as an oblivious Remus and Sirius spend a few hours together. (A series of voyeur drabbles. Slash. Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, damn.

A/n: -insert disclaimers and slash warnings here- I wrote this at 2 in the morning, if it totally blows, I apologize.

 

Harry's' emerald eyes glinted in the low light as he ran his fingers across the dusty vanity containing his Godfathers few belongings. Somehow the dated Quidditch magazines and disgustingly alluring pornography clashed perfectly with the gorgeous mahogany and embellished filigree carved into the ancient and authoritative piece that previously belonged to Sirius' mother.

He had woken up late, and it appeared that everyone had gone shopping. Why Molly hadn't rushed in to get him up with the rest of her boys was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining. This gave him an excuse to explore the house without being scolded or whisked away because of meetings and whatnot.

He hummed lightly as his tongue met the back of his teeth. Flipping open one of the compromising booklets before him, a blush rose upon his high cheeks. A vivacious, blond woman lay strewn across the floor of what appeared to be a motorcycle shop. An impressive bike stood off behind her, glimmering in the camera light. It took Harry a moment to realize that this wasn't a muggle magazine. The woman winked at him, and started gyrating against various tools that surrounded her.

His eyes widened, and he felt a great deal of blood rushing to the bulge that was now growing in the front of his jeans. Snaking a hand gingerly down his front, he was torn from the allure of the woman by steady footsteps making their way up the stairs, right outside his Godfathers room. Panicking, he shoved the pages shut and turned in hesitation.  
 _What to do, what to do..?_

The voices outside the door were muffled, and before Harry could discern who they belonged to, he heard the knob of the door squeaking and dove into the already open Armour.  
 _"When do you think they'll be back?"_ It was the voice of his old defense against the dark arts educator, Remus Lupin, and in tow- His godfather, Sirius Black.  
 _"I don't know Remy, I'd say a few hours. With the new release at Flourish and Blotts, I can imagine Molly will stay there as long as possible."_ Sirius chuckled lightly, chucking his dress shirt to the floor.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, only to be followed by a strange twinge in his stomach at the dark haired man referring to his past teacher by the boyish nickname. He grasped the edge of the door, preparing to jump out the startle the two adults who unknowingly accompanied him in the room, that was until Lupin did something quite peculiar.  
The honey tressed man took a step towards the aged ex-con, slinging his fingers through the loops of Sirius' muggle jeans, and leaning in alarmingly close. _"Then I s'pose we'll just have to figure out how to pass the time."_

Harry gasped lightly as he witnessed Lupins' lips brushing the shell of Sirius' ear, causing the other man to shudder and grin wickedly.

_"Oh, I can think of a few things I'd like to do."_ His arms circled the lithe shoulders of the ex-professor, as his hips swayed lightly to music Harry guessed only the oblivious men could hear.

_"Like...?"_ Never had the younger boy imagined his mentor using such a coy tone. Intellectual, warmhearted, misfit Remus? The boy encased in the closet shook his head, trying to piece together what was happening without jumping to ridiculous conclusions. He knew they were close, but he couldn't imagine talking to Ron like that. Had they had this same demeanor with his father? That thought made Harry's' stomach lurch unpleasantly.

_"You."_ The word was below a whisper, but it broke the teen from his far off thoughts and sent his mind crashing back to the realism of the scenario about to play out before him.

Without further dialogue from the men, Harry watched as they lept hungrily into each others' embrace, their lips crushing together in a frenzy.  
A deeper blush dusted across his features, and the sweltering heat of the cramped wardrobe was almost too much to bare. Panic set in. That was until he turned his gaze back to the two men, both of which were now thrown atop the lush bedclothes, writhing against one another, a destination clear in sight.

Viridian irises widened with shock at how quickly their clothes hit the floor. The natural state of both men brought about a coil of arousal within the pit of the voyeurs stomach. Prison had left Sirius in quite the haggard state, but since being out his skin has regained it's natural gold hue, and his muscled frame, though not as chiseled as it had been in the past, held taut and strong. His obsidian hair fanned the pillow, melded with the honey strands of the man above him. Remus had a very slender build, his skin milky and smooth with the various interruption of nearly transparent, or almost blisteringly purple scars. They decorated his back, the pattern leading Harry's eyes straight down the line of narrow hips to the delicate curve of his former teachers backside.

He could feel himself breathing heavier, his glasses fogging in the process. The bespectacled boy had never given a thought to another man before, but there was something about watching these two men carefully lay chaste kisses upon aging skin that excited him in a way he couldn't explain.

_"Remus, I need you.."_ The wanton tone in Sirius' voice made the boys blood run hot, and he couldn't help but brush his hand down the front of his pants. A faint pant left his dry lips as he saw feeble Remus take complete control. Grasping the inky haired mans hips, and lifting them high, Remus positioned a pillow sternly under the joint of his lovers back.

The werewolf tucked a strange of onyx hair behind Sirius' ear, then unforgiving shoving two of his fingers harshly down against the other mans tongue. Sirius nipped the tips of the fingers, and growled lightly. _"No time. Now."_

Amber ablaze in the other mans eyes as he positioned himself at the animagi's entrance and thrust in without a moment of hesitation. Filling him to the hilt, he rocked his hips impatiently, awaiting the other mans go ahead.

A frantic pace ensued. The friction from Harry's hand meeting the fabric encasing his member was moving at the same furious measure.

The emerald eyed boy could no longer control the rapidness in which his heart was beating, his palm was shifting and his lungs were fighting. The delicious sensation he was waiting for was fast approaching, as it appeared as well with the momentum building between the men making love.

Sirius' cries were echoing in harsh baritone. Inaudible words resting on the tip of his tongue, as with every thrust from the man above him, he clenched the sheets tighter, and his voice struck a cord lower.

Remus' growling and barking filthy profanity. Harry's colour deepened.

_"You fuck like such a slut."_ The professor hissed as he lifted the other man a smidgen higher, in an attempt to advance deeper into finding that little bundle of nerves that drove the other man crazy. He knew he was close, and time was of the essence. He always made sure Sirius got off first, then he was free to release.

_"F-fu-ckkk."_ Harsh tempo, fast heave, the dark haired man was nearly folded in half. The man in charge bucked his hips a little further every time until-  
 _"Shit, fuck- Rem, you fuck!"_ Sirius urged his hips forward in an attempt to match the pattern of his mate. A sadistic smile crept upon the dangerous mans' face as he thrust in, impaled the knot and held his stance. The noises that left the other man weren't words, only shrieks of wonder.

It wasn't long before white strands of seed spilled across the animagis' level stomach. His hips twitching sporadically as Remus took one more plunge, only to release himself into the man below him with what was nearly a howl to announce it.

Harry was temporarily blinded with a wash of white as the euphoria erupted through him. He swayed incautiously, slamming his forehead against the swinging door of the small room that he resided in, only to spill out onto the floor.

A large crash brought the others out of their love stupor, and attentive to the intruder. A teenage boy with brilliant green eyes, and humiliatingly semen soaked pants.


	2. Oh, Merlin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The calloused tips of the long haired mans' fingers drifted up the loose fabric draped across the lithe ex-professors frame. The recipient of the tender touch moaned inwardly, feeling the warmth from the quickening breath coming from his partner.' 
> 
> Molly witnesses something she could have lived without. (A series of voyeur drabbles. Slash. Smut)

Chapter 2: Oh, Merlin!

A/n: I decided to make this into a bunch of drabbles with voyeurism, and embarrassing situations. Why? Because of reasons. If you have any suggestions on who should catch them in the act, send me a PM or just leave a review. 3 Also, I keep being told how cumbersome my writing style is so I am using this one as practice to have detail but not to the point of making anyone want to gouge their eyes out. Let me know if you like the change.  
Also, I know my use of the apostrophe is atrocious. Gimmie a break, I'll fix it later.  
\-----

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sirius Black sat at the grand oak table wearing nothing but a pair of thin linen bottoms, riding low on his hips, and a copy of the daily prophet clutched to his chest.

As he lowered himself down upon the smooth polished wood of the chair, he felt a nerve pinch, and a few pops course up the levels of his spine. He sighed tiredly, attempting to focus on the news at hand.

Without looking up from the parchment, The black haired man could sense the presence of his lover, and the mint tea he was carrying. A smile snaked its way up to the animagis' mouth, the scent of moist mint curling like tendrils about his nostrils.

_"Why must you be so delicious in the morning?"_ Sterling eyes shot up, as Sirius gave the werewolf a playful wink. Remus could feel the colour folding against his cheekbones, and he cleared his throat with a hoarse grunt. _"Why must you always be a randy mutt?"_

Sirius recounted with a dazzling grin, causing Remus to chuckle as he set the steaming porcelain before the other man.

The house was empty, and would be for the next few days. Order meetings were becoming more scarce, and the children had all been shipped off to Hogwarts. The men would be lying if they said they were disappointed.

The silence was whimsical, and welcoming. Sirius hummed a Christmas tune while flipping through the prophet, relieved to find no slander against himself, his godson, or the headmaster. Remus, his body turned slightly in the bar stool he was seated in, sipped his tea savoringly as he gazed out the window at the soft crystals falling from the November sky.  
 _"Something on your mind, Rem?"_ The Amber haired man felt warm, muscled arms encircle him, he was brought out of his daydream. Smiling, Remus nuzzled into the fold of the other man's elbow. _"Just how I always dreamt of this..."_ His voice was soft, content.

A snort left Sirius while he lowered his lips to his lovers ear. _"You always dreamt of being locked in my parents disgusting house with a convicted murderer? So romantic, I never knew."_ And with that, his teeth caught the shell of the bookish mans' ear, sending a volt of sensation throughout his wearing body.

_"No, you sod. Spending the holidays with you. Drinking tea and spending the days sleeping away, that whole bit."_ Biting his lip nervously, he turned to face the man standing at an opposing height above him.

Sirius smirked, _"We're not in bed, my dear moon."_

_"We can change that..."_ Whispered Remus, his full lips ghosting over the others.

_"Or..."_ The calloused tips of the long haired mans' fingers drifted up the loose fabric draped across the lithe ex-professors frame. The recipient of the tender touch moaned inwardly, feeling the warmth from the quickening breath coming from his partner.

_"Were you going to finish that?"_ A coy response mumbled with chaste kisses and a channel of reciprocated strokes. The animagi didn't respond verbally, instead marking his mate with not-so gentle nips at the tendons and skin that decorated his neck and collarbone. A pant passed Remus' lips, his nails dragging down the shirtless mans golden skin. Sirius resurfaced, hissing a cool tone, his eye lidded and stricken with lust.

_"Shall we, on the table?"_

Remus' eyes widened at the prospect of doing something so intimate out in the open. His blood ran hot, and the voyeur within him overruled.

_"I want you.."_ Was all he could manage through his stifled moans, and that in and of itself was answer enough for the onyx tressed man. Without further question his fingers snaked under wretched clothes Remus -still- happened to be wearing, tossing them up and over his shoulders and onto the icy floor.

Their motions became desperate, teeth clashing, clothes ripping, strangled groans... Remus was propped against the gorgeous grain table, his elbows resting infront of him. 

Shivers, and curls of warmth shot out like waves to his finger tips, and toes as he followed the line of elegant kisses illuminating the back of his body. They brought purity and life to the scars that decorated the once monthly-monstrous man. Tingling gilded his form from the sensitivity brought by the man behind him, all the while a coil of arousal beckoned the primal animal to surface.

Sirius was taking it slow. Calmly working the man up into a frenzy, allowing him to a feast of tongue and teeth, then simultaneously seizing control and teasing the electrified man with slow pecks that grazed his finger tips. Remus couldn't take the stimulation. He felt the head of Sirius' member nudging indecisively at his wanting entrance, causing him to push back wantonly. His teeth grasped the skin of his lower lip in frustration and anticipation, until Sirius moved, not obliging to the other mans obvious wishes.

_"Sirius, I swear to-"_ He was interrupted by a forceful thrust, the tip of Sirius breaching the tight opening. Inching at a painfully slow pace, the man in control clutched the submissive mans' hands, plastering them flat against the table. Whimpering Remus pushed back against Sirius, wanting more of what the man offered him.

_"No."_ Sirius pulled out swiftly, causing Remus to seethe and struggle against the other mans hands. A helpless veil of panic erupted within the smaller man and he brought forth his lycan strength, pushing Sirius away, and turning to face him. As soon as he made eye contact with the silver eyed man, the man in question dropped to his knees. The panic in Remus' chest tightened until his honey coloured eyes locked with his mates. A small smile ghosted the animagi's lips, his long fingers gripped the slender hips of the man still standing, and brought his hot breath to enliven the already hardened man.

_"Siri.."_ A moan caught in his throat, and his thin fingers snatched up the soft obsidian strands of the tease before him. The lead had now been transferred, and it was time for the man to pay up.

A rose coloured tongue darted out, caressing the impossibly soft skin of Remus' length. He fondled the head between his lips before enveloping the man whole, a gag vibrating the standing mans' loins as his member brushed the back of Sirius' throat. The sensation was enough to bring the normally collected man to his peak, he pulled out with the help of the grip he had on the canines' hair.

Settling a supple kiss to the silk of Remus' passion, he smirked up, eyes glistening in the winter light. "I want you to ride me." His voice was steady, and filled with mirth. Remus' eyes widened, and without a second of hesitation, his grasp on the velvet tresses forcing Sirius to his feet. Not a single word was spoken as Sirius was unceremoniously thrown atop the table, the cursed man to follow.

The aggression radiating off the other man hardened Sirius' immediately. Even after all these years, he found the other man to be akin to a god, age doing nothing but accenting his already stunning features. Laying flat against the chill weald, he positioned himself to take Remus. The other man climbed the table, and straddled him- knees on either side of the bottoms' muscled hips.

The ache in Remus' knees was voided by the passion that spider webbed through his veins. He lifted svelte hips, aligning himself with the throbbing member that belonged to heir. With a harsh drop he filled himself to the hilt with the girth Sirius bared, a duel loud moan echoing in the otherwise empty kitchen.

Almost as if they were the same person, thrusts flowed in a liquid motion. The creak from the ancient table and their ever growing gasps and moans were the only sounds perceived. The men were so engulfed within each other they didn't hear the slide of the door unlocking, or the quiet chatter emerging from the stairs.

_"Fuck.."_ Howled the honey stricken man as he felt his mate fill him to the brim with seed. The scent overwhelmed him, as just as the shocked intonation of Molly Weasley proclaiming, "Oh, MERLIN!" and a startled gasp from Nymphandora Tonks met his ears. The humiliation of getting caught in the act washed over Remus, strands of white spilled out upon the toned chest of the one below him.

Molly collapsed in a dead faint.


	3. Oh! I can't believe you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddies! If you enjoy these little drabbles and you would like to see more, please let me know. Also, if you have any scenario suggestions you'd like to see, speak up! I love it.

**Chapter 3: Oh, I can't believe you.**  
____

Remus Lupin chucked his harsh, tattered robes to the floor of his quarters within the Hogwarts Castle. He had been the new Defense against the dark arts teacher for a few weeks now, and he believed the curse of the position was finally broken. Two curses must counter-act one another, right?

It had been an exhausting day, and the pull from the upcoming moon was putting not only his mood on edge, but his joints felt as if they were on fire. The lycanthropic wizard waved his wand lightly over an intricately decorated porcelain tea cup. A soft bubbling brought forth a calming scent of Rosemary.

He settled tenderly into the velutinous royal armchair he was given, the ease of his bones escaping his lips in an exasperated sigh. Just a quick page, and tea before bed, he concluded, reaching under the side table and shoveling into his lap an ancient tome.

The spine whined, and burst of dust bellowed as the text was forced open, and flipped through causally by the aging man. The playful lick of shadows distracted the studious man as his vision focused on the translucent scars that scattered and danced in an oblivious pattern across the expanses of his wiry fingers.

A shadow shifted in his peripherals, and his head shot up.

The industrious professor felt his mouth instantly dry as the transformation took place before him. What had first appeared to be a great, shaggy huddle in the corner, barely graced by firelight, soon turned into a ghostly shell of a man. Gnarled hair, once onyx silk, was matted and weaved with flecks of gray. A waxy jacket of skin was forced tightly over sharp, angular features- causing the wearer to look nearly skeletal. His eyes, as Remus remembered them once to be silver. A bright sterling, were dark, empty, lifeless.  
The sunken orbs scanned the room uneasily, attempting to find something to defend himself if Remus were to strike, is what he gathered. The silence was so dense, both men appeared to be unable to speak. The seated man dropped the archaic literature to the floor with a vicious smash, the sudden feeling of suffocation brought him to his feet.  
Remus inched closer to the intruder. The mans' dead eyes only met the floor, his stance shrunk the closer the more able-bodied man got.

 _"Black."_ The slight man ducked his head slightly at the academic mans' quip tone. Haunted eyes met glittering amber, and the convict immediately melted to the floor in the distraught mess.

After a copious amount of tears, a few stints of anger, and a broken tea pot, Sirius Black was sitting in the tub attached to the suite Remus was staying in, whilst the professor scrubbed the prisoner diligently. The scales of dirt and filth were now washed away, and the pale flesh of the man was now tinged with a hint of pink. His hair, though still streaked with grey was separated into individual strands, and behaving after 12 years of dishevelment.

The silence was still substantial as the taller man stepped out of the murky water and into the stream of warm liquid swelling and descending from the shower head. Remus left the man to care for the rest of his hygiene, excusing himself back to his forgotten tea.

 _"Oh gods.."_ He whispered softly as his lips pursed, and he sipped his cold tea. A brittle rattle came from the china as Remus discovered his hands were trembling.  
 _'What am I to do? Should I tell Dumbledore? Knowing him though, he already knows.. What about Harry? I don't know if I can trust hi-'_ The cup spilled from his weak hands, shards of earthenware scattered about the chill stone floor. The man who exited the wash room was not the same man Remus had seen curled in the corner only a few hours before.

A flash of the man whom Remus used to love rounded the corner, his famished frame dripping with beads of water, rolling to a halt at the downy towel resting low on his sharp hips. Silhouetted muscles still remained, and his now charmed teeth were no longer a grotesque shade. A hint of the dazzling smile that once brought Remus to his knees ghosted over the other mans gaunt, and somehow still handsome features.

 _"S-Sirius.."_ His breath was just above a whisper.

 _"R-Remus."_ Sirius playfully stuttered, his voice hoarse from lack of use for what Remus imagined to be years. The nearly clad man approached the now Hogwarts teacher, his boney fingers grasping firmly on the other mans' shoulders. _"I missed you. The thought of coming back to you was the only thing that kept me sane..."_ His words almost inaudible, his full lips chapped, muscles moving in now foreign ways.

Not a sound left Remus as he closed the gap between them, his lips brushing over the others.

Remus didn't want to think about how long it has been since he had held another person. About as long as the other man he suspected, considering Sirius had been the last man to lay in his bed. The aching, and downright primal need was apparent with both of them, their bodies responding far quicker then they would have imagined.

Remus felt the backs of his legs gently hit the plush from the mattress was he pulled the man down atop him. Sirius was a lot lighter then the last time they had participated in any bedroom adventures, and Remus got the distinct feeling he needed to stay where he was, in fear of breaking the other man, who seemed so frail, so fragile.

The thoughts of weakness were dismissed as Sirius ground into Remus' hips with a tantalizing groove. His breath hot, and heavy as he showered the man below him with years of absent kisses. The normal control the man below prided himself with was thrown out the window along with any fear that anyone would find out that in his room right now he was hiding, and harboring the infamous Sirius Black. The wolf thrashed to reach the surface. His mate had returned.

A moaning plea left the submissive man as he bucked his hips to meet the grinding of his partners. After only a few more moments more of this, there was a pile of cloth strewn on the floor beside the men.

 _"Oh fuck..."_ Hissed Remus as his flushed skin made contact with an equally heated body. His fingers wrapping themselves around Sirius' hair, pulling him down into another tantalizing kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth clashing, curses shot out as they became comfortable with intimacy once again.

 _"It's been... so long."_ Sirius croaked from the curve between his lovers neck and shoulder. His teeth seizing the tender flesh in nips he hoped would stay into the next day. _"If this is a dream, please... don't wake me up."_ Sirius' body was trembling as emotions overruled him. His hardened length rutting against Remus', slipping under and stimulating his entrance with taps and nudges, begging for permission. Subconsciously, the werewolf spread his legs to allow the animagi to explore as much as he pleased.

Taking the hint Sirius licked and nipped his way down the sandy haired mans' torso, paying close attention to each scar and sharp angle he came in contact with. Leaving a trail of saliva down to the light amber trail of hair leading to his own achingly hard member. The black haired man bypassed Remus' tempered erection, instead focusing on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, leading around the silk of his scrotum. His tongue danced gingerly, snaking further down towards his opening, only to saunter back up to catch the come collecting, and dripping casually down his feverish cock.

A string of obscene words rushed past Remus' muffled speech causing the man at work to chuckle lightly into the warm skin he was surrounded with. The vibration from his lips brought an electric pulse that shook the earnest man to his core. Fingers found damp, coal colored hair, and clenched tightly. Remus wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take, as the arousal in his loins gained alarming momentum.

A balmy tongue caressed the delicate, and tight ring of muscle guarding the amber haired mans' passage. The simple gesture caused the werewolfs' hips to gyrate involuntarily, and a boisterous howl to leave his body. Watching in awe at the breathtaking man splayed out before him, the animagi stroked the area with increased pressure, eager to see the response.

 _"Fuck me, you bastard!"_  His tone was sharp, and didn't leave room for interpretation. Without a moments' hesitation Sirius bounded uneasily to his feet, and lent between the mans legs. He was sure to brush both their members together before aligning himself, and mounting past the muscled barrier.

 _"Fill me up, Siriu-uhhh.. Shit."_ Sirius' face splint into a wicked grin, he missed how filthy the other Marauder could be. His sharp tongue, and colourful demands were something that always drove Sirius so close to climax.

He lost all control as the head of his length was enveloped within the scalding, velvety compartment. His throbbing member buried full hilt in the man, Sirius slinging the ankles of the submissive up to rest on his shoulders as he thrust with pure abandon.

The words Remus shouted were no longer intelligible. The grunts and moans Sirius hushed heightening in volume the closer they got. Their arousal uncoiled, and they both came simultaneously.  
___

The bedclothes were silky, and the body nestled under his chest was warm and inviting. An absent hand rested on his back, stimulating the nerves and causing shivers to course up his spine. This was the first time Remus awoke, his cheeks sore from smiling. It was almost as if the man had never gone, like nothing had changed.

The intimacy of the moment was short-lived however, as Remus shot up quickly in his bed, remembering the responsibilities he now had as an educator. Planting a firm kiss on Sirius' lips, Remus jumped to his feet and bolted into the bathroom. After a quick shower, and hurried dress, Remus lectured Sirius, in between chaste kisses, to not leave the room under any circumstances. He would return in between classes, and after lunch and dinner with food for the surely famished man.

After a stubborn pout, Sirius finally agreed, raising to shower himself.  
__

A faint hue of pink, and a golden twinkle in his eye seemed to be a permanent fixture on Remus that day. He had just gotten back from a filling breakfast with his fellow professors, and was watching as the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into his classroom, and took their seats on opposing sides of the stone laced room.

A smile tugged on his lips as he remembered the rivalry him and his friends had with the Slytherin house. Something's never change.

Mentally doing roll call, he was pleased to find that everyone had made it to his class.

 _"Settle down, class. Settle down."_ His voice was huskier than usual. He cleared his throat and patiently waited for everyone to get seated, and dispel their conversations.

 _"Who knows of, or has used the Revulsion Jinx?"_ Remus was not surprised when Hermione was the only one in the class to raise her hand.

A quick nod, and she hurriedly explained, _"Revulsion or Relashio is from the French verb 'relâcher' which means to release, or to be set free. It is a spell that forces a person or object to release it's hold on something. It can also be used to repel an object or person, with the force of another object."_ She finished the spiel with a single breath, and was left beaming when Remus smiled, and complimented her on her continually extensive knowledge of spells.

_"Very good Miss Granger. We are going to be practicing this specific Jinx on Grindylows today. I want you to all take out your text books, and read up on this fascinating creature. And yes, Mr. Finnigan, I will be giving you all a verbal quiz on the creature. I have a few in the tank on the far wall that have come from the Black Lake. If anyone is interested, you can watch them before we test out the spell. This is dangerous, hence why I want you to do -independent- research before hand. I want to test your knowledge when put in a real life situation."_

After the groaning of text work had subsided, the class chatted eagerly about the practical application of the assignment. A few teamed up in order brainstorm the best course of action. Remus wanted to see what they would do on their own, but the greatest thinking came from groups, he knew this from the advanced and fantastic things him and his friends has succeeded in, while in school. Though he didn't mention to the teams, and allowed them to work amongst themselves. He noticed that the "golden trio" was whispering excitedly, Hermione eyeing the tank as if Christmas had come early.

Remus chuckled, making his way back to his desk. The splintered oak was once polished, but years of spell reaction and possibly a few curses left it worse for wear. He didn't mind though, he felt it matched his own tattered mystique.

While the students were researching, he thought he would get a head start on a little bit of grading before the moon that coming weekend. The asked McGonagall to oversee the class, and he knew she was going to give them plenty of work to do, and quite a bit of work for him to score upon his return.

The second his legs slipped under the wide desk he felt a warm hand travel up the seam of his tattered pants. His heart clambered against his rib cage, he was shocked the class didn't screech to a halt by the mere sound of it. He didn't dare glance under the table, he already knew who was there. Attempting to ignore the second time intruder he pulled a large sum of parchment from the corner, resting it right in front of him.

Sirius' thumb soothed his quivering thighs, traveling up at a painfully slow pace. He knew this was risky, but he was so hard, and couldn't resist pleasuring the man, especially after hearing him in such a position of authority. The fantasy of teacher and student ran though his mind, his fingers rubbing gently against the ever growing bulge in the professors trousers.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, trying his hand at focusing. His throat was bone dry, his fingers shaking at the very real possibility of getting caught. He found himself reading the same line of the same essay four or five times before resting his forehead in his hand, and breathing a heavy sigh.

Sirius took the shifting as an opportunity to stealthily undo the corduroy bottoms, allowing Remus' erection to spring to life. He knew he was on borrowed time, and didn't waste another second. Hiking up on his knees, he wrapped his lips around the head of the girthy member. He could feel the arousal pulsing against his tongue. Remus let out a little yelp upon impact, but covered it up with a quick clearing of his throat and a sip of tea.

The man under the desk noticed Remus shifting his hips in a fluid motion, to match his mouth. Dismissing that freedom, knowing that one of the students would notice, Sirius grasped both slender hips tightly, secured them in place while swallowing the man whole. The head tickled the back of his throat as he hummed silently, bringing vibration to the base of Remus' cock. He heard the professors breath hitch. Smirking around he member, he used his tongue to tease the fleshy scrotum with every bob of his head.

Remus groaned inwardly. He couldn't remember being so turned on in his entire life. His eyes lidded with lust as he stared blindly out into the crowd of students. Hermione sensed eyes on her, and turned towards the man in charge. Something about the way Lupins eyes were glossed over deep in thought, and his full lips parted, mouthing something inaudible, made a blush dust her girlish features, and a rush of blood descend to her lower regions.

She hmm'd lightly, tearing her eyes away from the perplexing scene, and crossing her legs harshly.

Remus was close, he could feel it. He needed a push.. something. Just as he closed his eyes, and drank in a gush of delicious oxygen, he felt a finger dip into his now loosened pants, and begin to prob at his tender entrance.

His vision smoldered in a blind passion, and he bit his lip to keep from calling out. His gaze locked with the sparkling chocolate colored eyes of Hermione Granger as he felt himself unload into the wanting mouth of convicted murder Sirius Black.


	4. Oh! You send my heart a pitter patter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I need to go back and reread this, and make some edits. Please excuse the silly errors. <3

Chapter 4: Oh, you send my heart a pitter-patter.  
____________________________________

The common room was filled to brim with celebration. Gryffindor had just won their final match against Slytherin, and the inevitable party was in full swing. James Potter took the liberty of enchanting the bricks to project his favorite band, The Sex Pistols throughout the common room, and the dorms at an ear busting volume.

Sirius and Peter had come back from kitchens, dozens of bottles of butter beer and fire whiskey now in their possession, along with countless sweets.

The mood of victory, and excitement was contagious, and Remus, who was seated in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire found himself with a bottle of the intoxicating alcohol in one hand, a pile of leaping chocolate frogs in the other. He watched, an cheek splitting grin splashed across his tipsy features, as the frogs leapt across his lap, crawling grotesquely across one another.

As the toxic beverages were passed around, the girls got louder, and the boys got rougher. Clothing, bottles, and people were scattered about the floor, most dancing, a few writhing against with the new found passion of teenage lust.

The marauders were well known for their carousing, and this time was no different. James stood atop a table recounting in a very boisterous way the last few minutes of the game with exaggerated hands, and startling sound effects. This gained cheers from the rest of the team, and a huff and eye roll from a tempered Redhead with whom the bespectacled boy was proclaiming at.

Peter was flirting with a girl from Hufflepuff who was brought over as a friend from one of the 5th year Gryffindors. The husky boy was using James as his wing man, sharing with the girl, Nora the countless adventures the boys had gone on, and how he could show her some of the secret tunnels to hogsmeade, if she ever wanted. The girl, sipping her butterbeer, nodded eagerly.

Surrounded by a handful of busty, and swooning girls, Sirius nonchalantly weaved them tales of his heroic endeavors as a Quidditch beater. The girls coo'd their approval in a synchronized fashion, their eyes feasting upon the Gryffindor 'god' that stood before them. He flashed them all a charming smile, his straight white teeth glistened in the dimming candle lights.

The quip of light caught Remus' attention. He had previously been fiddling with the escaping chocolate, trying his hand at trapping them inside the fire whiskey bottle, in hopes that the cocoa would take the edge off the spice that was slowly, but surely burning away at his taste buds.

He was caught in the came stupor as the birds the popular animagi attracted, the delicious treats he almost murdered took this as their window of opportunity to escape, bouncing off the book resting in his lap, and away from the sight of students and werewolves with a sweet tooth.

Before Remus could recall how long his eyes had been following the smooth, and swaying body of the boy across the room, their eyes locked. Remus swore he saw the Grey eyes graduate a shade darker in a matter of seconds, but before he could be sure- the shaggy haired boy tore his eyes away, and turned back to one of the remaining girls. Her hair was thin, and blond. The wavy strands pulled up into whimsical pigtails, caressing against the sides of her heart shaped face. A deep flush crawled her high cheekbones, as her rosebuds lips whispered something Remus' couldn't quite make out. His eyes widened in response as the boy she was practically worshiping leaned in close, and nipped at the shell of her petite ear.

Remus felt a foreign tug at his chest as he witness the flirtatious behavior between his fellow house mates. He furrowed his brow, and brought the bottle of whiskey to his lips. 'If Sirius is going to have fun, I might as well have a go.' The thought fluttered through as he drown the copious amount left in the scarlet bottle, rogue strands of scalding liquid coursed their way down his neck, pooling in the dip of his collar bone.

The dangerous cocktail of alcohol, and the studious teens' withering self control brought upon a excitability in his gut that could only be matched with the mirth of planning, and preparing an elaborate prank. His fellow marauders were always telling the meek boy he needed to loosen up, and join in the festivities.

Throwing caution to the wind, and the bottle to the floor the normally academic boy rose to his feet, and uneasy tilt, but blustering confidence rolling in his hips.

A tingling graced his fingertips, a flush doused his pale skin, teeth seizing his lower lip as his feet marched him straight up to the heart throb obliviously twirling the tarts' platinum hair around his perfectly carved finger.

 _"Oi, Sirius."_ The Amber haired boy called, gathering the attention of the other slightly intoxicated marauder. Sirius looked up only to be met with a perplexing image. Remus was leaning against the ledge of the fireplace, his fingers loosening his tie, a few buttons popping open in the process. His creamy skin exposed, along with a couple new additions to his collection of scars, peaking through the collar of his white button up uniform. The colour winged across his cheeks would have been described as adorable if it hadn't been for the cool fervor radiating from the smaller boys' heavy lidded eyes.

The shiver that struck the hairs on the back of Sirius' neck were swayed by the gaze laced with something that was purely animal. He couldn't deny his intrigue.

 _"Yea, Rem?"_ His voice was a few octaves lower than normal, a glint of gold flashed within the orbs belonging to the werewolf. A plummet in the other boys' gut assured him he had no idea what was to transpire. There was no verbal response, only a series of slim fingers grasping the crimson and gold tie looping around the taller boys neck, aggressively tossing him into the only empty cushioned couch of the common room. Landing with a thud, Sirius sprung to question the others' intentions, only to have the speech seized from him by the simple, and seemingly sensual acts the boy was now participating in.

Remus popped a few buttons off his shirt, leaving it handing off his lanky frame, only to be lifted slowly from his body completely, and thrown purposefully into Sirius' lap. Grey eyes danced down a swaying body, locking on a pair of slender hips barely holding black slacks. The toned muscles of the blossoming teen were accentuated by the dimming licks of light cascading from the fire behind him.

Shadows of definition rippled off his torso in a way that was enchanting enough to gain the attention of most of the students remaining in the common room. The dancing had come to a pause, even James didn't have anything to say as their eyes feasted upon the peculiar marauder sauntering towards the seated heart-throb.

Sirius' thoughts screeched to a halt, his mouth drying, and his eyes widening as the provocative show inched to him. His hands had no where to go, and he became painfully aware of the blood rushing to his loins. The other boy hadn't done anything, but everyone was on edge- waiting.

Remus swung his legs up, resting them on either side of the taller boys hips. The boy atop instantly became aware of the ever-growing erection the other boy concealed behind black trousers, a primal grin split across his full lips. Testing the danger of the water he was treading, Remus' pushed his hips slowly against the front of the other boys, a distinct moan pressed deliberately to the black haired boys ear. A dust of red climbed his aristocratic cheekbones, fanning out to tinge the tips of said ears.

 _"A-are you drunk, Remmy?"_ His voice came out as a whisper, Sirius becoming all to aware of how close Remus was to him. The warm breath curled out and stroked the hollowed features of both flushed boys. Remus nodded coyly, fingers snaking up the seam of Sirius' own relaxed uniform. Remus meticulously popped buttons, and exposed skin at a steady pace. Sirius could feel his heart beating rapidly. He was dumbfounded, never had he seem the other boy act in such a manner, and never had a boy, no less a fellow marauder cause his pants to become /this/ uncomfortable. Curiosity willed out, as he patiently waiting to see where the lycan was going to take this.

The amber gaze unwavering, his hips rolling tenderly into the soft fabric they both wore. Remus felt as Sirius' hands rested on his hips, fingering the stitching of his back pockets. A coil of heat coursed through the sandy haired boy. They appeared to be in a world of their own. The music had slowed, the noises from the celebration hushed, and every eye in the room was boring into the men rocking against once another. A collection of whispers traveled, a few girls giggling lightly.

A harsh rip of fabric echoed throughout the nearly silent room. Remus tore Sirius' shirt clean off his body, revealing the Adonis beneath the cloth. Golden hued skin hugging a muscled physique, the curve of biceps and chisel of abdominal was the perfect playground for Remus' wandering fingers. His eyes studied the magnetic fixture acting currently as his chair, a feast for anys eyes, sexuality aside.

His touch was so light it was almost as if he was merely caressing the idea of the other man. The bulge in Sirius' pants was now becoming painful, he bit his lip in frustration, a fraction of a sound dripped off his svelte lips.

The lycanthrop perked instantly upon hearing the groan, his forehead resting upon the surface of the others'. An agreement lacking syllables was reached as Remus shifted back, his body continuing to flow, his hands snaking at the front of the torturous fabric with enclosed the inky haired mans' erection.

A scarred mouth ghosted over the curve of mesmeric lips, a heavy sigh burst forth as the second grouping of fabric was torn that evening, the hardened member, still encased in silk undergarment was sprung free.

Gasps flitted around the scarlet glittering room as the onlookers caught sight.

Remus stood abruptly, twirling his wand playfully with his fingers, he shot a silent spell towards the bricks, and an eruption of music embodied them. Golden eyes were glowing, a low growl surfacing as the formerly quiet boy rounded upon the still seated, and aroused mischief maker.

 _"Black."_ Remus purred. Sirius' cock twitched lightly, his hands remained by his sides, just as his lips sealed. Sterling eyes darkened, picking up the husky tone of the other boy as Remus once again straddled his hips, making sure to brush their clothed members together. Remus rocked his hips to the beat of the volumed music, his hands busy at work, fastening the tie around the animagi's neck once more, before gripping it tightly and pulling the taller boy into a crushing kiss.

The common room erupted in cheers, and catcalls, only a scattered few disgruntled noises, most of which coming from Sirius' fan club.

Remus was the first to pull back for air, his chest heaving. Blond eyelashes flutter open, casting long shadows of web against prominent cheeks. Frost tinted pools of the heirs eyes captivated the opposing orbs of liquid amber. Remus felt the wolf thrash its way free to the surface, his control was abandoned.

A feral tone lurked in harsh octave as the dominate boy beckoned his submissive closer. Barely above a whisper, the demand was magnified by it's enticing intensity.

_"I am going to fuck you, Sirius."_

Sirius felt his breath hitch in his throat, and an electric pulse bolt through his body, erupting in a leak of come wilting down his hardness. Completely unphased by the audience they shared, he gripped Remus by the seat of his pants in an attempt to pick him up, and carry him to the dorms. That was, until a hand shot out, shoving his chest hard, seating him back into the plush of the couch.

Remus' eyes, bewitched with sensuality narrowed. The shade of his cupid's bow curved in a 'come-hither' tilt, brought upon by the words that unhinged the hormonal teen thoroughly.

_"No. Here."_

**(Next chapter will be a continuation of this story ^_~)**


	5. Oh my, moonstar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you all so much for the support and kudos on this story! You're all so lovely.  
> If you like it, or have a suggestion please let me know.  
> I wonder how far I can take all of this...  
> And to answer a quick question, these are not in order, but they are all related. The same Sirius and Remus. :)  
> Seriously though, Man/Man Voyeur love. Don't like it, Don't read it. :)

**Chapter 5: (Part 2) Oh my, moonstar!**

You could hear a pin drop.  _Literally._

The entire room was straining their ears, their eyes widened with anticipation. Never had the Marauders pulled anything as elaborate, and bizarre as this.

James climbed off the table with a slight stumble, only to seat himself upon it again. Peter, who had been happily chatting away with the pretty Hufflepuff in the purple dress, was cut off by her obvious lack of attent, her eyes locked on the misfit duo sharing the lone couch.

Lily took a seat next to James, partially because she felt her legs would fail her if she did in fact hear what she was sure she did, and to get a better view of the stunt the others were surely pulling. James was so dumbstruck, he didn't notice. The fiery redheads' complexion matched her thick tresses. She couldn't tell if it was her prefect nature, wishing to catch the mischief makers in some scheme, or if it was her blossoming girlhood that ached for the boys to continue with their ministrations.

The air had never been so _thick._

Sirius' eyes widened as he noted the boy sitting atop his lap was not the Remus Lupin he had grown to know. No, this was the wolf. The creature his animagi roughed with once a month, the creature Remus constantly battled against, to stay concealed.

The excitement bubbled in his gut as he attempted to pick the boy up a second time, only to be shoved back against the downy. Remus' fingers laced around his throat, his eyes glinted threateningly. Wracking his brain, Sirius thrust up against the stiff member of the werewolf, his own taking a brutal swell of arousal in the process. Throwing the amber haired boy for a loop, only for a moment Sirius lifted the smaller, normally shy boy, dipping him into the cushion next to them. Before Remus could regain his balance, the black haired teen got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the intense gaze that was boring into him.

He kept his stance before the honey eyed teen, his face never faltering. Remus noticed a precarious glitter in his sterling eyes before his own were ripped away by the sound of heavy fabric hitting the floor.

 _"We can't very well do that with clothes, can we?"_  A grin and wink caused the audience of girls to swoon lightly.

Remus drank in the statuesque being before him. It was as if every inch the mans body was carved by Michelangelo, himself. The taut skin encasing perfectly sculpted muscles and tendons. Golden hue, only emphasized by the dim light of the fire. Hard angles, an rigid lines lead Remus' eyes to lay upon the erection standing proudly from the dip on the other boys narrow hips.

The lycan didn't exhaust another second viewing the perfection that awaited him when he knew he could reach out and taste it for himself.

Sirius was overcome by the warm cavern that quickly enveloped his tempered member. The moist, and powerful muscle twisted, teasing the nerve of the stark nude man. Athletic fingers tangled themselves within impossibly soft hair. The rock of his lips started off slow as Remus bobbed his head at an agonizingly slow self control in play between the two boys was a feat neither could replicate if called upon.

Grey eyes, still doused with lust, took the chance at locking with the man busy with work. His mouth however didn't inhibit his eyes by wavering from their haunting seduction. Sirius felt himself growing close. The catcalls and urges for more were a mere hushed nuisance of sound, barely penetrating his conscious. Gripping the silky hair he remorsefully forced the deliciously intoxicated man to pause. A growl slipped past Remus' already bruising lips, allowing the other boy the courage to coerce his fellow marauder off his knees, by the root of his hair.

They stood as equals, visions level, noses brushing tenderly.

 _"Show me what you've got."_  The voice dripping off the taller boys' generous lips was full of challenge. Moony wanted to play, Sirius was beckoning him out.

Remus smirked lightly, his nose bumping Sirius' before following suit to the other side. He tilted his head, pulling the ambitious lips into a slow, provocative kiss. The tie was straining his neck, pulling him to the level of the boy only a few inches shorter. His mind was lost within the passion and heat of mimicked breath and unspoken words. He didn't notice the knee resting in the hollow of his hip, only the quick contact it made with his painfully hard erection.

The moment their lips ceased contact, an intense pressure in the hollow forced him to his floor, and before he knew it, the werewolf stood above him. One foot resting on his opposite hip, assuring his back stayed flat against the soft carpet, the other kept a powerful stance in between him thighs, alarmingly close to his tense sex.

The sway was back in the other boys hips as Sirius became aware of the music still echoing though the circular room. The fading gasps and giggles didn't phase him as he was hardly aware of the audience they started with. His eyes feasted hungrily while Remus granted them more, his slacks sliding gracefully down his slender legs.

He noted Remus' member bared more length than his own. The foreign experience he was about to endure, coiled a spread of heat, enlivening his body in a way he never imagined.

Remus crouched, kicking the others thighs open. He began by planting devoted kissed upon the expanses of firm bronze skin. His tongue delicately enticing the hairs traveling to Sirius' member to stand at attention, leaving bumps of stimuli in his wake.

The impressionable skin winding his hips elicited Sirius' cock to bob with every bead of cum that leaked from the top. Blowing a stream of cold air, Remus watched the achingly flushed member shift slightly before leaning forth, and swallowing the man in his entirety.

The feeling of his cock rubbing against the back of his throat left Sirius' unaware that Remus' hand was snaking towards a bottle of fire-whiskey. A single finger seeped into the spicy alcohol before finding its way to the pucker of Sirius' entrance. The amber tinted boys' wicked tongue stroked the bulging nerve leading from base to bulb, before his teeth raking periodically with a hum of vibration. The stimulation left Sirius' a moaning, writhing mess across the shag rug of the Gryffindor common room.

Throaty groans surfaced as he felt an intruder making it's way inside him. The pain was searing, but coupled with the pleasure he was experiencing from the slide of moisture upon his cock, he couldn't decide if he wanted it to end, or wished to be stretched further.

His answer was made up for him as the invader swiftly exited, leaving him with a feeling of complete abandon. The sensation was momentary before the swelling head of Remus' girth kindled a passion within his opening. He backed up onto the other man. A harsh bark of laughter left Remus' chest.

 _"You're such a slut."_  A wanton moan only validated the snapped remark. Remus snatched up the withdrawn mans hips, thrusting into him crudely. A shrill gasp chaffed Remus' hearing, and he became aware of the eyes that observed them in what would be an otherwise intimate act.

A cannon Marauder smirk danced upon his lips as he brought the fire-whisky bottle up, and nursed the rest, awaiting the man beneath him to get comfortable with the new feeling.

A thrust against his own endowment alerted the werewolf that his partner was ready. Tossing the bottle with a rigid smash, his hands crawled up the formerly dominate mans' body. Remus stroked the soft obsidian tresses that fanned the floor, before resting his other hand at the base of Sirius' throat. A chilling moan, and impatient rut of Sirius' hips, and Remus briskly forced himself from the heat, only the sheath himself with a deafening pop. The grip on Sirius' hair was menacing, the fastening about his throat, pulled up in a erotic action of personal carnage.

The wolf shoved Remus' aside, the liqueur smudging the barriers of control. Hips gyrated in a vivacious massacre. The desperate, and thundering sounds emerging from the black haired boy were nothing more than a sensual melody. His member quivered against their joined torsos, come swelling, and sticking to the sweat soaked skin of their gnashing bodies.

Snatching up his throbbing cock, Remus thumbed the head lightly, rubbing the liquid prize around for more lubrication. He was close, the braid of arousal, unraveling at a expeditious pace. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with the howling man, clenching and thrusting up to match his fluid maneuvers.

 _"Fuck, Remus..."_  Sirius panted, breathless. His fingers gripping tightly at the skirt of a girl seated beside them, watching in awe and morbid intrigue. His rash twisting was pulling the clothing from the girls homely frame without his knowledge, though Remus took notice. Thrashing forward, his hips lifted the taller boys lower body completely off the floor, his erection plunging deeper as he snatched the mans' hands away from the innocent bi-standard.

 _"You're not allow to touch another person."_  Snapped the lycanthrop, his tone cold. Sirius moaned his approval, his hands straining to get free. Remus furrowed his brow, impaling the other man aggressively. His hips plummeting deeper with every word.

_"Not. A. One."_

_"Just you..."_  The heir whined, beads of sweat spiraling from his hairline.

Finally satisfied, Remus proceeded to fondle and smooth the others erection, the swelling base told Remus they were almost finished.

Heaving deeper, Remus was on the hunt for the little bundle of nerve that would bring the other man to completion. Minimal bucks, and he claimed victorious as the titillating shriek that escaped the animagis' lips notified the audience of their climax. Rivulets of semen sprung out from Sirius' still erect cock, dressing the nude boys in their accomplishment.

Remus pulled out, a surge of his own come wilting after him. The wolf was sated, but the amber haired boy wasn't finished.

Twisting the tie around his wrist, he force his companion to a seated position. He climbed atop the animagi once more, sharp teeth seized the others lower lip, coning him into a feather light kiss.

 _"Only you..."_  Whispered Sirius against the pale lavish lips.

With that Remus stood, winked at Lily Evans, whom was on the brink of a heart attack, before waltzing towards the stairs to the boys dormitory, an amorous Sirius in tow.  
The silence they left was more deafening as the members and guests of the Gryffindor house processed all that they had seem. Nobody said a word as students slowly rose to their feet, individually heading off to the showers or bed.

The party was over. Lily, an even deeper shade of crimson scrambled off to her dorm, a few other girls rushing to follow. Peter, transfixed with a look somewhere between temptation and disgust, sat rooted in the next chair over from the couch where it all started.

James glanced around the room, spotting a shadow in the corner making a b-line for the portrait hole. The bespectacled boy whilst attempting to cover his own shameful erection, noticed a tint of pink dusted across the cheeks of Professor McGonagall as she slammed the portrait shut.


	6. I'M BACK- UPDATE

Hey sugars! What a silly long hiatus this has been!   
This update will be removed in a bit as I know it's technically not allowed, BUT I wanted to let you all know I am back and will be wrapping up this story in the coming weeks. 

If you are interested, please PM me and let me know. It will, for sure keep me motivated to update and write some more. 

Thank you.   
I adore you all. 

I'm sorry I was gone for so long. <3


End file.
